


Steal Your Shine

by TevinterPariah



Series: Seblos One-Shots [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: (For like the first half I promise), 01x08, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Nervousness, Seblos, We love irrational anxiety tm, imposter syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TevinterPariah/pseuds/TevinterPariah
Summary: After checking that he does indeed have service out in the field, he lets out a deep breath and dials Carlos in the phone, letting it ring and praying he picks up.Thankfully, Carlos does. “Hey honey, what’s up?”’ His partner asks excitedly, but Seb can tell there’s exhaustion peeking through.“Could I talk to you about something?” He asks nervously as he paces back and forth.“Of course love, you can tell me anything,” Carlos says softly. Seb internally lets out a sigh of relief, thanking whatever gods existed that his boyfriend was so caring and willing to listen despite their trying day.Seb bites his lower lip and musters his courage to say, “Do you think I’m good enough to play Sharpay?”_ _ _A Missing Scene Fic from Episode Eight "The Tech Rehearsal" in which Seb is incredibly insecure from all that happened at the El Rey and needs his boyfriend to confirm his greatest fears about the whole situation.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: Seblos One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576519
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Steal Your Shine

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know about y'all but for me, Seb's conversation Kourtney struck me as insecure af. I don't know if that's just my social anxiety and imposter syndrome talking, but I highkey feel like Seb loves Kourtney but felt a little nervous and threatened after she sang "Bop to the Top" 
> 
> I feel like my boy loves and supports Kourt in all she does and is incredibly thankful for making him feel at home in his body, but also is like welp but what if? 
> 
> TBH 01x08 was one of my least favorite eps. in the series, so I need to make up for it with more content. (But Lucas watered all my crops and cleared my skin)

Seb could definitely understand why Miss Jenn wanted to get out of the El Rey, he was glad it helped with her healing and all, but it definitely caused him more harm than help. He had been confident in his role as Sharpay ever since he got the role at auditions, and while he had a few stumbling blocks with dancing at times, Carlos was always there to help him and bring him back on his feet again. However, today was not that day. He was proud of Carlos for stepping up and helping keep production together when Miss Jenn was falling apart, but he had wished Carlos could have been there when he was.

First of all, the EJ deal was disturbingly uncomfortable. He honestly didn’t know what was going on up there, and he wasn’t sure anyone did. It’s not that he was jealous, he had seen how uncomfortable Carlos was up there that whole time, but it was still strange to see his partner acting, however unwillingly, in an awkwardly romantic scene with someone else. He knew it didn’t mean anything, but he knew he wanted to completely erase it from his mind, and it definitely put him on edge for what was to come.

He loves Kourtney, loves her to death, but her performance of ‘Bop to the Top’ was unsettling. She had the voice of an angel and brought a whole new soulful flavor to what is an upbeat poppy song, it was beautiful. Everyone loved it, she got a standing ovation and had everyone in a trance and lots of love from the cast, a luxury he hadn’t gotten yet in rehearsal. He was enchanted too, and he was scared.

He was so thankful that Kourt had made him feel at home in his own body through her costume design and makeup skills. She was a goddess with a brush and eye palette, but he had no idea she had such a lovely voice. He was honestly shocked when he heard her at first, it was like she was a whole new person up on that stage, and it was beautiful. She was coming into her own, recognizing she was more than a sidekick to Nini and had a wide slew of talents, and he couldn’t be happier for her. But he also couldn’t be more worried for himself. 

He really hoped she hadn’t lied when she said she wasn’t going to quit makeup and costume crew, because she could probably be a better Sharpay than he would be. She practically oozes sass and big dick energy that comes with Sharpay without even trying, the same energy he had to pretend he had when acting. She even looked similar to Rico and they would look so much better and believable as twin siblings. Miss Jenn wouldn’t just let her have the part because she could do it better than he could, right? Gina might as well be replaced at this point with her absences, so maybe Kourt could play Taylor? That would work too cause she and Nini were best friends already. She just couldn’t be Sharpay, not after everything he had worked towards.

Sharpay was the only actual role he felt truly himself in, he didn’t lie to Kourt when he meant that the makeup makes him look how he feels. Growing up on a farm, he only ever felt as if he was going to take up the helm after he finished college, probably after studying agriculture or animal husbandry at a school like Cal Poly San Luis Obispo for a few years. After that, he’d find himself back in rural Salt Lake City with the rest of his siblings, and that was that.

He didn’t expect to want to pursue musical theatre in college, go to a school like Carnegie Mellon, Juilliard or the University of Michigan alongside Carlos and take on the world. He never thought it was a possibility, but stepping into Sharpay’s pink heels, he realized this might just be what he wants to do with his life because theatre makes him feel a sense of fulfillment and affirmation of his identity he doesn’t get anywhere else. He just didn’t want it to be ripped from him because someone more talented than him like Kourtney was going to outshine him in the few moments he actually felt like himself.

Without Sharpay, he wouldn’t have had the courage to ask Carlos for dance lessons, let alone date his crush since freshman year. He wouldn’t have been able to show off his piano playing and utilize it outside of his barn, and make people smile and dance to it. He wouldn’t have been able to wear all of the hot pink and sparkly items his heart desired, and not be laughed at for it, or be put down for looking queer.

Playing Sharpay changed his life, and he couldn’t lose that, he wouldn’t. He just didn’t expect the role to come with all this insecurity all of a sudden. This would have never shaken Sharpay, so did he even deserve to play her in the first place?

* * *

With that thought, Seb realizes he’s spiraling out of control to the point where he has picked the hem out of his jacket and has lost some hair while combing his hands through it. It’s not looking pretty, and he would go talk to his older sister, but he didn’t know if she would understand. Seb sighs and knows who he has to call but just isn’t sure he’s ready.

Seb goes to leave the barn to find better service, but he’s stopped when his Moo-Cow Caroline moos. He stops to pet her which slightly eases his nerves, but he’s still terrified of hearing the truth after making this phone call.

After checking that he does indeed have service out in the field, he lets out a deep breath and dials Carlos in the phone, letting it ring and praying he picks up.

Thankfully, Carlos does. “Hey honey, what’s up?”’ His partner asks excitedly, but Seb can tell there’s exhaustion peeking through.

“Could I talk to you about something?” He asks nervously as he paces back and forth.

“Of course love, you can tell me anything,” Carlos says softly. Seb internally lets out a sigh of relief, thanking whatever gods existed that his boyfriend was so caring and willing to listen despite their trying day.

Seb bites his lower lip and musters his courage to say, “Do you think I’m good enough to play Sharpay?”

“Excuse me?!” Carlos exclaims in utter disbelief. 

“Do you think I’m good enough to play Sharpay?” Seb repeats a bit more firmly this time, hoping his breathing and the feeling of his eyes tearing up won’t betray him.

“Seb, you were born to play Sharpay. Why could you possibly think you — Oh,” Carlos stops mid-sentence and is silent for a few seconds, and Seb is ready to face the music. He knows they both know why he’s not good enough, and Carlos must not have the courage to tell him right now. He might as well hang up now, he got his answer.

“Yeah, I should go,” Seb mutters broken heartedly.

“Honey _don’t you dare hang_ up this phone. I know what you’re thinking right now, but _you’re wrong_. Kourt can sing, there’s no doubt about it, but _she’s not you_.” Carlos pleads to Seb’s pathos over the phone, praying he’ll stay on the line. Seb sits on the tire swing as it idly moves, trying to bite back his tears. “The only reason a guy playing Sharpay even crossed our minds is because you are so special, and talented, and fabulous, and fierce. You are one in a million Seb, and nobody can steal your shine, _okay_?”

Seb doesn’t know what to say. He keeps trying to repeat Carlos’s words in his head over and over again, taking in their impact, but that only makes him feel more emotional. He wishes Carlos were here right now so he could hold him tightly and never let go.

Seb’s quiet hurried breathing and lack of response urges a concerned Carlos to try and reach his boyfriend, “Sebby, are you doing okay?” “Yeah,” he chokes out trying not to let his voice betray him, “Thank you, Carlos. I really needed that.”

“That’s what boyfriends are for,” Carlos says teasingly, warning him a small chuckle from Seb, “And they’re for cheering you up when you’re sad. Do you want me to come over? I can bring some ice cream and my Rogers and Hammerstein DVD collection,” Carlos adds to sweeten the deal, hoping that Seb will accept.

Seb smiles to himself and nods, “Yeah, that’d be lovely.” He’s so thankful that Carlos is as kind and compassionate as he is. It’s a long drive out here, it is getting late, and Carlos definitely needs to rest more than anyone else. But he offered to make the journey, and cuddle and comfort him while they watched a feel-good movie musical together. He is perfect, and he should have never doubted him.

“Great! I’ll get together my things, I’ll see you in an hour! Think about what movie you want to watch,” Carlos adds. Seb can practically feel Carlos’s sweetness oozing through the phone, but he can definitely hear his boyfriend shuffling through his closet as well.

“I definitely want to watch Oklahoma!,” Seb says, wiping off the stray tears and smiling to himself. He lets himself swing a little bit more, it’s as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Of course you do, my precious farm boy,” Carlos teases, “See you soon, love, don’t miss me too much while I’m gone. Love you!”

“Love you too,” Seb replies, in a very soft tone before hanging up the phone. When he does, he lets out a contented sigh and clutches his phone to his chest. He might be insecure at times, there was no doubt about that, but as long as he had Carlos by his side, he was going to be okay. He was going to be the best Sharpay East High has ever seen since Queen Tisdale herself graced their hallowed halls, and nobody could stop him or as Carlos put it, steal his shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it and please let me know your thoughts on the episode and Seb's feelings cause I have a lot of feelings about them clearly. And I'll be damned if Seb doesn't unironically love Oklahoma! with his whole heart.


End file.
